


Jenom trochu lásky

by liskoun



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Shounen-ai, Wammy's House (Death Note), toulající se puberťáci, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liskoun/pseuds/liskoun
Summary: Jenom trochu lásky. Protože budoucnost je nejistá a minulost špinavá.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Jenom trochu lásky

**Author's Note:**

> Hloupůstka z roku 2017, silně ovlivněná Zaklínačem. Jo, to byly časy :D.

Na rtech pohrdavý úsměšek, v patách smrt. Bezcenné figurky uprostřed rozehrané hry šachů, vedeny systematickými a bezchybnými tahy na první pohled nedůležitého stvoření. Zdání klame. Černá a bílá, život a smrt. Jediný chybný pohyb znamená konec. Vyhrát může jen jeden, ač by ho to stálo tolik, co kdysi dávno Pyrrha. Nemělo cenu klást odpor, protože jejich budoucnost byla dopředu do nejmenšího detailu nalinkována, všechny bomby připravené k odpalu, smrtící pasti políčeny. Nemělo cenu snažit se cokoli změnit, scházela mu potřebná síla a právo - až příliš toho dlužil a jedině takto mohl splácet. To byla cena za bezpečí a jeden jediný, jemu drahý, lidský život.

A přesto se nedokázal ubránit naději, byť plané a už předem mrtvé.

*

Seskok z okna odnesla kromě lehce sedřených dlaní jenom kolena, což byla jedna z posledních věcí, co ho v ten moment zajímala. Měkký dopad za jeho zády a sprška tlumených nadávek ho informovaly o příchodu jeho skoro-spolubydlícího. Neotáčel se, neplýtval slovy a jen pach páleného tabáku svědčil o tom, že ho následuje. Tráva, kterou se brodili, sahala až k pasu, máčela oblečení a chladila adrenalinem rozpálenou kůži. Tam za plotem čekal opravdový svět plný barevných bzikajících neonů nad vchody barů či hospod, světel pouličních lamp polepených letáky nabízejícími nejrůznější služby a životem pulzujících uliček. Svět venku, zakázané ovoce, které každičký pór v těle toužil okusit. Jenom se dostat přes ty dráty. Podlézt, či přelézt? Posledních pár kroků. Rez, ulpívající na konečcích prstů. Strach, nutkání se otočit, vrátit se do prázdnotou zejícího pokoje a schoulit se pod dekou. Na malý, naprosto zanedbatelný moment. Ruka, zlehka spočívající na jeho rameni však veškeré obavy zaplašila a dodala potřebnou odvahu.

Nebylo to poprvé, co rudovlasý, pokuřující opodál, podnikal podobný noční výlet. Nevyhledával však lidskou společnost, nijak mu neimponovali jedinci, potulující se městem v tuhle pozdní hodinu, ale krom životu důležitých věcí se mu zde dařilo shánět i různé drobnosti, které v Domově nebyly běžně k dostání. A občas utíkal jen tak pro zábavu, hledal místa, která mu při předchozích průzkumech zůstávala skryta a vracel se často až k ránu, zválený od hlíny, bláta a trávy, oblečení nasáklé širokou škálou pachů, které jenom mohlo město nabídnout.

Chodíval sám, než byl ve své podstatě donucen složit slib a v tom popudu s sebou vzít to blonďaté kuře, které se momentálně rozhlíželo po okolí a ačkoli v obličeji nehnul jediným svalem, oči mu svítily nadšením. Přihlížejícímu cukly koutky v úsměvu. To dítě mohlo působit sebevíc chladně, pořád ale ztrácelo kontrolu při jakémkoli silnějším emocionálním vypětí a nechtěně odhalovalo svou lidštější stránku, ačkoli z ní už moc nezbylo.

"Zapustils tam kořeny?" Ozvalo se již zmíněné kuře kousavě. Snad kdyby mu z rozcuchaných vlasů netrčela větvička a to příliš velké tričko na něm tolik neplandalo, neimitoval by rudovlasý astmatický záchvat potom, co se mu kouř zasekl v plicích spolu s potlačovaným smíchem. A nezhroutil by se k zemi s bolavým, až moc důkladně nakopnutým kotníkem. Nepřestal se pochechtávat.

*

Prý měl předpoklady stát se jedním ze členů yakuzy už jako malé dítě. Snad to pronesli jen jako vtip, když už potřetí za týden prolomil bezpečnostní systém v děcáku, jen aby se nepozorovaně dostal ven a zase zpátky, snad nechtěně a nevědomě předpověděli jeho budoucnost. Nebýt nezvykle všímavého vychovatele, Watari by pro něho nikdy nepřišel a on by snad ukončil svou jistě zářnou kariéru malého lapky někde v nápravném zařízení. Místo toho ale vyměnil děcák za nádhernou budovu s vitrážovými okny a minimem dětí, kde si ve své podstatě dělal každý, co chtěl. Teprve tam pochopil, co to znamená "být jiný" v různém pojetí. Vyhovoval mu nezájem, který ostatní chovanci věnovali nejen jemu, neměl potřebu navazovat přátelství, či nějak komunikovat. A pak, po třech letech samoty a klidu, se objevilo vzteklé, čokoládu požírající škvrně a celá dosavadní idylka šla do kytek. Mezi všemožně podivnými génii působil blonďák až podezřele lidsky a obyčejně. A zcela nečekaně se jindy naprosto netečný Matt začal zajímat. Snad mu připomněl ty roky strávené na ulici ve společnosti jemu podobných, snad jen potřeboval změnu. Tak či onak byl jeho zájem opětovaný a během několika krátkých týdnů získal parťáka na život i na smrt.

*

"Půjdu s tebou." Vyfoukl kouř, hlas nepřirozeně vážný. Jistě, že je slyšel, dost možná je slyšel každý v domově. A stejně tak dobře už všichni věděli o smrti jejich drahého detektiva. Odpovědi se nedočkal, blonďák v naprosté tichosti cpal to málo, co mu patřilo, do batohu, zdánlivě nevěnoval pozornost ničemu jinému.

"Mello."

Oslovený jen tiše zavrčel, dotahujíc zip. Neměl vztek, místo něj cítil jen jisté pokoření a smířenost. Mohl se hádat, řvát, prorvat se na místo, které dříve zaujímal L a na které měl plné právo. Neudělal to, nestál o dohled, který jeho sok nejspíš dostane a stejně tak dobře mohl proti Kirovi bojovat bez přehnaného přitahování pozornosti a pokud možno i bez jeho vědomí. Near ho ještě bude potřebovat, tím si byl naprosto jistý. Stejně tak si byl jist, že mu pomoc neodmítne. 

Po chvíli, která se zdála téměř nekonečnou, se otočil po Mattovi, stále rozvaleném na parapetě s cigaretou mezi rty a pobavením v očích. Těší se, došlo blonďákovi. Tohle bylo něco jiného, než jejich dřívější noční toulky po městě, o kterých věděl jenom ředitel, ačkoli předstíral, že nevidí ta na kratičkou chvíli deaktivovaná poplašná zařízení či pomačkané pletivo v místě, kudy utíkali.

Opustí nabílené stěny Wammyho domova.

A venku, venku kvetly růže. Stařičké keře obtěžkané poupaty a květy rudými jako čerstvě prolitá krev, vítr roznášel po celé zahradě těžkou sladkou vůni. Ticho, mrtvolné a přeci tak známé, milé. Málokdy se mezi drobnými chudobkami zářícími v záplavě zeleně proháněly děti. Místo uječeného rozjíveného klubka se tu nacházeli nadprůměrně inteligentní jedinci připomínající spíše loutky či chladné roboty neschopné citu či empatie. A přesto to bylo jejich jediné útočiště, kam se mohli vrátit.

"Nebuď patetickej."

Na rtech pohrdavý úsměv, v kapse lístky na vlak, v patách zubící se smrt.

*

"Nejsem si jistej, v jakým to bude stavu, byl jsem tu naposled před rokem, myslím."

Táhlé zasténání dřeva a kovu, klička zůstala v ruce, ale okno samotné povolilo. Vlhko a chlad, které částečně očekával, se však nekonaly. Místo toho dopadli do maličké místnosti, kterou si rudovlasý pamatoval a kde společně strávili několik měsíců života. Známky Mattovy poslední návštěvy byly ještě pořád patrné, ať už šlo o osamocenou dózu kávy, popelník na stole či konzoli zakopnutou pod ním. Daleko víc se toho ovšem nacházelo na dně skříně v pečlivě přelepené krabici.

Batohy zahozené v rohu, cigaretový kouř u stropu, rozestlaný futon. Po několika dlouhých letech se dostali na místo, kde začínali, kam se uchýlili po opuštění Domova. Doupě, které evokovalo pocit nedotknutelnosti a bezpečí, prodchnuté vzpomínkami.

Potřeba zapomenout, vypnout, uniknout světu venku, zahodit falešné identity. Spousta alkoholu. A všechno utajované, potlačované a obávané se vydralo na povrch, aby stmelilo a nedovolilo zapomenout. Protože jsou věci, před kterými nelze utéct.

Jenom trochu lásky. Protože budoucnost je nejistá a minulost špinavá.

*

"Potřebuju od tebe laskavost. Sám jsi je sem poslal. Nepřežije, pokud nepomůžeš." Nikdy mu to neodpustí, ačkoli nebude dlužníkem. Hlas rozechvělý strachem, postrádajíc obvyklou nadsázku i ironii, před očima krev. Sotva hmatatelný tep a rána, živé pulzující maso, seškvařená kůže. Bolest, šok.

Vlasy bílé jako padlý sníh, nepřirozeně světlá pokožka, vševědoucí pohled. Vír událostí, vtahující každého, kdo se nachomýtne příliš blízko. Mladičký detektiv a osud udávající pravidla, se kterými už nejde hnout. Boj o život rivala, přítele, či toho, kdo není zcela lhostejný. Milovaného. A hra, kterou se baví dlouhé měsíce, tahajíc bezbranné pěšáky po barevných polích, pomalu ale jistě graduje. Neustále se měnící scénář. Derniéry se však už nedočkají.

"Kolik jsi ochotný dát?"

Kolik je třeba zaplatit za lásku? Za jistotu, že s ním ještě nějakou tu dobu vydrží, že mu neproklouzne mezi prsty? Je to vůbec možné?

"Cokoli."

Kostky byly vrženy.

Bude ho nenávidět, až nebo pokud zjistí, komu vděčí za možnost dýchat a dokončit úkol. Snad bude řvát, snad nepromluví jediné slovo. Snad se nebude ptát, přijme svůj úděl.

Protože jsme udělali chybu, spletli si vesmír s odrazem hvězd na vodní hladině.

A ta jizva, svraštělý cejch, bude až do konce připomínkou na oheň, který pálí i očišťuje a nakonec všechno pohltí, zanechávajíc za sebou jenom popel a bolest.


End file.
